Strawberry Milk
by Maverick3
Summary: I wrote this for my friend to read on a trip she was taking...little did Elicia know, that I decided to post it on the web...anyway, it's a really cute little fic, if I do say so myself, enjoy!


Strawberry Milk ok, so I actually wrote this fic for a friend of mine, who is, well, my bestest bud  
Anywho, she went on a long trip and I filled a notebook for her, so, this is her's, but, I thought it was cute.

Strawberry Milk By: Maverick

Out east, there is a place,a bar to be exact,that is very good. In fact, it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to this planet!  
Anyhoo, there are a bunch of pilots who love to go to this place. One in particular is addicted to it. These pilots are Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Then there's also a few others, Zechs, Noin, Trieze...the other regulars.  
Anyhoo, one day while everyone was having a drink, two strangers walked in. One was a tall, shorthaired brunette, Kitty...not Lonni... Kitty. The other was shorter than Kitty with long golden brown hair, named Elicia...not Ty...Elicia. So these two ladies were both very attractive, and they sat down at the bar.  
"I don't want to get really plastered." Kit said to her friend, "It's my first, so,go easy."  
Elicia gave her an evil smile and nodded. "Not to worry, I'll take good care of ya. Barkeep! Two strawberry milks!"  
Before they knew it, two glasses filled with sweet pink liquid stood before them. Gingerly, Kit took a sip. "Wow!" She exclaimed, taking another drink, "That's good!"  
The pilot next to her looked up from his drink. It was Heero. He glanced at the, until recently, sober lady. "Go easy." He muttered.  
She stopped drinking and looked at the dark haired boy. "Why?"  
He looked forward and lifted his shot glass to his lips, "Your tolerance level is low." He tipped his head and banged the empty glass upside down on the bar, "don't wanna get yourself in trouble."  
Kit gave a small smile before taking her glass and sitting down next to the other pilots at a table, "Hello!"  
"Give me a Bud." Elicia said to the bartender as she finished off her pink drink. "So you're not all light and fluffy."  
Elicia turned to the blonde sitting next to her. He smiled as he looked straight ahead. He too, held a cold one in his hand.  
"No," she said seriously, "I'm not." She twisted the cap off her beer and took a swig. "I'm here to train her." She nodded to Kit, who was talking cheerfully to a table full of pilots.  
"I'm Zechs." The blonde held out his bottle.  
"Elicia." She clinked her longneck with his.  
"What are you guys doing out here?" Zechs asked his drinking partner.  
"It was on our way." Elicia took another drink, "And my friend there, just turned legal drinking age for the area."  
"Interesting." Zechs set his empty bottle down.

Back at the table, Kit had finished her drink. "Barkeep!" she slurred, "another!"  
Duo was laughing away, but the blonde pilot, Quatre was worried. "You'd better slow down, "He warned, "You're already getting drunk."  
The boy across from Kit, Trowa, stood. "C'mon," he came and helped her to her feet. She stumbled and he put his arm around her waist.   
From the bar, Heero watched in the mirror, as he stacked his shot glasses higher.  
"Oh!" Kit exclaimed, "I love this song!" She put her arm around Trowa, "Can we dance?"  
Trowa agreed, and they danced, and Quatre and Duo laughed with them. Soon, Duo cut in, then Quatre.  
"Dizzy..." Kit stated when the song had ended. She walked up and took her previous seat next to Elicia. "That was fun, " she muttered, "Can we stay?"  
Elicia looked at her watch, and nodded, then turned to Zechs. "This place got any hotels?"  
Zechs shook his head. "But, there are rooms above the bar."  
Elicia turned to the bartender, "Any chance we could rent a room?"  
She made plans with the owner while Kit danced away. When they finished dancing, she ended up on Duo's lap, drinking another strawberry milk.  
At the bar, Heero motioned to the barkeep. "No more drinks for her." He told him. The man nodded, knowing Heero was right.  
"Quatre!" Heero called from the bar, "Help her to her room."  
Quatre looked up at Heero's back and nodded. "Come on, Kit, " he helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her. "You need to get some sleep."  
Zechs and Elicia watched as Quatre and Kit pulled their way up the stairs.  
"Your friend's not too tolerant." Zechs noted.  
Elicia shrugged, "It's her first."

As they reached the top of the stairs, Quatre and Kit were in fits of laughter.  
"Whoa!" Kit stumbled off the top step, "Which one's mine?"  
Quatre led her to a room and sat her on the bed. "Well," he looked around, "have a nice sleep."   
Kit stood before he left and grabbed his shirt, "Thanks, Quatre." She muttered before giving him a kiss. It was very deep and when Kit pulled away and closed the door to leave Quatre in the hallway, he stood there, eyes wide and in a daze.

"Barkeep!" Elicia called, "Gimme me an everclear and I'm gone."  
Zechs turned to the lady. "Sure you'll be able to make it?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh..." she tipped her head back and downed the glass, "I'm sure." She rose and walked up the stairs, as Quatre was coming down.  
Quatre got to his seat and flopped down, still in a daze.  
"Wow!" he breathed.  
Duo leaned forward, "Quatre!" he smiled, "What happened?"  
Quatre ran his fingers through his hair. "I-I helped her upstairs to her room."   
He told his story, "and, as I left, she pulled my shirt and me to her and gave me the ...the Greatest kiss ever! It tasted like strawberry milk and it was...oh!" he fell back remembering it.  
At his seat, Heero carefully placed his shot glass at the top of the tower, finishing it, which marked the end of his night. He stood and stalked up the stairs in silence.

Well, for those boys at the table, they knew they wouldn't see life like Quatre just had until they got one of those kisses.

The next morning, Kit hopped down the stairs whistling and swinging car keys around her fingers. If she had any sort of a hangover, she didn't show it. In fact, she was downright cheerful. "Mornin' boys!" she called to the table of pilots. They mumbled a greeting between bites of food.  
"I'll have what they're having...oh! and one for my friend!" As she ordered this, Elicia came walking down the stairs.  
"Good morning, Sunshine." Kit mocked Elicia, "Someone needs coffee."  
Elicia gratefully took to cup of java, but nudged the plate of food away. She also dug out a couple of Tylenol from God-knows-where and downed them. "Ya know," she began after taking the meds and sitting down, "We could've been there already, but, NO! We just had to stay!"  
Kit smiled, "Yes, but, you see, I am driving and I very well ain't gonna do it while I'm drunk!" She took a drink of coffee and continued, "And I sure as Hell wouldn't give my keys to you!"  
Elicia laughed at that statement. They finished off their breakfast, or rather, Kit did, then paid what they owed.  
"Well, " Kit wiped her mouth, "let's go."  
The pilots from the table all stood and Kit stopped in front of them.  
"It was nice to meet you all." She shook hands with each of them. "Trowa, Duo, " she stopped in front of Quatre and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for your help." She gave him a smile, then slapped Duo on the ass before walking out.   
"So I'll see you all in Hell?" She called casually as Heero watched her in the mirror.

"See ya around." Elicia got off the stool and held a hand out to Zechs.  
"Yeah." He took it firmly.  
"Hey Elicia! You skinny-ass Bitch! Let's roll!" Kit yelled at Elicia.  
"Bite me!" Elicia called as she walked out the door.  
"Shut up and get in!" Kit opened her door. "We need music!"   
As the pilots watched, they heard the loud music of Metallica blasting out. "We are definitely stopping on our way back!" they heard Kit yell before pulling out.

Yes sir! It tasted like strawberry milk. Quatre would always remember that kiss. He thought the taste was from her drinking, that's what he thought...

"Strawberry milk and a room." Kit brought her hand down on the bar. She looked in the mirror at the pilots. "Hey boys!" she waved at them and they waved back.  
Elicia sat down next to Kit,and Zechs.  
"I see your back." His raspy voice spoke. She nodded and ordered a beer.  
"Just me and my buddy weiser..."   
"That's all I ever need,I drink alone." He sang  
On the other side of Elicia, Kit had taken a seat next to Heero.  
"Take it easy, " he muttered before downing his whiskey.  
Kit smiled and picked up her drink to join the other pilots.  
"On your way home?" Zechs asked the silent Elicia  
"Yup." She nodded.  
Zechs tried to start a conversation. "Where you from?"  
"West." Was her curt reply.  
Zechs chuckled. "Where do you...wait," he smiled, "Lemme guess,east?"  
"You're a smart one." Elicia took another drink.  
"I try." Zechs turned and faced straight ahead.

  
"No more for her." Heero muttered to the barkeep. He looked in the mirror. "Trowa," He called, "help her to her room."   
Trowa nodded. "Quit while you're ahead." He said to Kit as he helped her up.  
Kit stowed the money in her pocket, before letting herself be hauled away.   
"Wow, flying's gotta be great." Kit slurred as they trudged up the stairs. Trowa helped her to her room, and was about to leave when Kit grabbed his arm and pulled him back for a kiss, like Quatre said, it was like strawberry milk and it was deeper than any other kiss Trowa had ever experienced.  
He wrapped his arms around Kit and pulled her in for another. She gave him another wonderful kiss, and before Trowa could go for more, she pushed him out and closed the door.

"Everclear and I'm gone." Elicia said as Trowa staggered down the stairs in shock.  
"Done for the night?" Zechs muttered.  
Elicia emptied the glass, then spoke. "Yup." She stood and walked up the stairs. "The greatest kiss I've ever had." Trowa stated, still in awe. "Quatre, it was just like you said. Strawberry Milk."  
At the bar, Heero downed his drink and topped off his tower, then he walked upstairs.  
"...Strawberry Milk..." Trowa muttered.

Yes my friends, those kisses had that same sweetness, and you'd better believe it that Duo wanted one of them, and fast. That girl had to be his dream girl if her kisses were like his favorite drink. All she had to do was get drunk off of 'em, right?  
So, they had the same ritual in the morning. Kit and Elicia had an argument, they drank their coffee, Zechs said a few things, and before they left, Kit shook hands with her drinking buddies, gave Trowa a kiss on the cheek and slapped Duo on the ass. They all watched as the two ladies left. They were in awe of their distinct hold on them, Kit with her kisses and Elicia with her silent hold on Zechs.

"Here I go again on my own..." Kit and Elicia sang as they entered the bar and boarding house. They were back, yet again, three weeks later.  
"Strawberry milk?" The barkeep already had the drink in front of her. Kit smiled and took the pink frothy drink.  
He also had a beer ready for Elicia, who took her usual seat next to the blonde, longhaired pilot.  
"Who are you?" Zechs asked this mysterious person, who walked into his life one day, and couldn't leave him alone, even when she was gone.,br> "No one." She replied, drinking her beer, "No one at all."

"No warning?"   
Heero glanced sideways at Kit. "Do you need one?"  
Kit took her glass for her night with the other pilots.  
Tabletop dancing. That was the activity for the night. Kit danced on the table with Duo behind her, hanging onto her waist. She had kicked off her shoes and was dancing barefooted. Pushing Duo off, she grabbed Quatre's hand, and he joined her in a square dance.  
All the while they danced, the pilots were all hoping for a kiss, just one more sensual taste of her lips. Duo was in the worst. He was addicted to the drink, and really wanted this kiss.

"You and your friends are complete opposites." Zechs said as he watched Kit dance.  
Elicia chuckled. "That's what you'd like to believe."  
Zechs turned to the girl, "Who are you?" He asked again.  
"Someone." Was her reply this time, "Someone who likes to have a drink."

"No more for the girl." Heero muttered.  
Duo thought.   
"Wufei!" Heero called. Duo's face dropped as Wufei had to carry Kit and her shoes upstairs.

"Wufei, is it?" She laughed, "That's a really cool name. I'm gonna name my cat that, ehehe."   
Wufei helped her to her room, and like the others; before he left, she kissed him soundly. Wufei was now hooked. He pinned her to the wall. He wanted to taste more of that sweet strawberry milk. Kit gave him a final kiss and ducked under his arm, leaving him to lick his lips, trying to taste the kiss more.

"Everclear..." Elicia started, but Zechs finished.  
"And you're gone."  
She looked at the blonde next to her. She let out a laugh, downed her drink and walked upstairs, meeting a stunned Wu-man on his way down.  
"Strawberry milk..." he murmured as he passed the pilots table. "The best damn strawberry milk I've ever tasted."  
Heero looked at his now finished tower of glasses before getting up and walking upstairs.

Heero walked down the stairs, buttoning up his shirt.  
The bartender got him a cup of coffee and he sat in his usual spot and drank it in silence.  
"My brown eyed girl..." Kit sang as she jumped down the stairs. Duo stood and took her hand.  
"And we were singing, sha la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lala-ti-dah, Lah ti dah!"  
They danced a bit before Elicia came down and they got their coffee.  
"Bye Zechs." Elicia stated before she pulled on her Old Navy cap.  
Kit walked to the pilots, shook their hands, gave Wu a kiss on the cheek, and Duo a slap on the ass. "See ya in hell." She called before she and Elicia left.

Those boys knew they'd be back on the way home. Duo knew he'd go crazy if he didn't get one of those kisses. He needed one, if they tasted that good...

Sure enough, the girls returned. The bartender already had Kit's drink ready and he pulled out a cold one for Elicia.  
"Back again, I see." Zechs muttered. Elicia gave him a sideways glance.   
"Want a warning?" Heero's deep voice dropped on Kit before she walked from the bar.  
"Sure." She smirked at the pilot.  
"Go easy." Was his reply.  
Kit walked away and took a seat with the pilots. This time, Wufei joined them.  
As the night wore on, Zechs was able to get a small conversation out of Elicia, learning a little about the girl who he'd become obsessed with.  
"No more for the girl." Heero stated to the bartender. The bartender never questioned Heero's opinion. He looked at the group, telling stories.  
"Duo." Heero stated.  
Duo had already jumped to his feet and was helping Kit up the stairs.  
"You're the funniest." Kit giggled, "And you're so cute."  
Duo let out a laugh. He helped her to her room and just as he'd hoped, Kit gave him the most wonderful kiss he'd ever had. The taste of it filled his mouth and senses. This had the greatest effect on Duo, and he picked Kit up and threw her on the bed. As he was about to pounce on her for more kisses, she stopped him, stood and gave him a final deep kiss before pushing him out.  
Duo almost fell down the stairs. His knees were weak as he walked back to the table. "Best Strawberry Milk." He breathed, his violet eyes wide.

Heero downed his drink, and stacked the glass at the top to mark the end of the night, then, he went upstairs.  
"Everclear and I'm gone."  
""Goodnight." Zechs said as Elicia downed the drink.  
"Sure." She replied before she headed upstairs.

The same morning ritual: Breakfast, handshake, but this time, Duo got a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the ass.  
Before Elicia left, she surprised Zechs by brushing his lips with hers. He couldn't quite tell, but, he tasted something...

"We're back!"  
Three weeks later, the girls returned, and Kit made their presence known.

Now this is the ending of my story, but something interesting happened...never before had this happened to the pilots.

As Kit and Elicia took their spots at the bar, they both glanced at the men they sat next to.  
The bartender set a strawberry milk in front of Kit, but before she could touch it, Heero put his hand behind her head and pulled her face to his, and kissed her passionately.  
The other pilots watched in awe at the scene. Heero, of all people, suddenly pulls a girl into a kiss? Never happened. But when they finally parted, Kit's eyes were wide.  
"Coffee." She whispered.  
"Strawberry Milk." Heero muttered. "You're kisses are real!"  
Heero swept Kit into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again as he carried her upstairs.  
The pilots now looked at each other in confusion.  
"Coffee?" Duo was puzzled.  
Quatre suddenly realized something. "Heero's kiss tasted like coffee,Kit's favorite drink."  
"Hmm..." Trowa chuckled.  
Wufei smiled "Who would've thought Heero's favorite drink would be Strawberry Milk."  
Duo's eyes widened, "She didn't take a drink though!"  
"Her...Her..." Trowa stuttered "her kisses were real!"  
Quatre smiled, "That girl has a strange taste in men."

At the bar, Elicia was laughing.  
Zechs just looked at her, then leaned over, and kissed her gently.  
< Wild Turkey. > He thought as he touched her lips.  
"Wild Turkey." Elicia muttered when they parted.

Well, Elicia and Kit never left after that. Elicia would sit and drink with Zechs, both knowing that they were with the right person.  
Kit still dances with the pilots each night, but she is with Heero. He only drinks his Strawberry Milk, and she her coffee.

~Owari~

[][1]

   [1]: All in the Family.html



End file.
